Riolu:ChoicesAndLifeChangingDecisions
by DiamondAndPearlStories
Summary: So a Riolu is too curious about what it is like to be us- human, not only this but this Riolu stumbles accross many challenges, including the mysterious organisation, team Mega. But just how much do they know about Aura that could put her life at risk when she accidently meets a human?
1. Chapter 1: Aura

I wonder... what human lives are like? Are they hard or easy? Fun or boring? At any rate, maybe being a pokemon isn't really for me... I've seen human children dressed in weird identical uniforms gathering in this building, why? I've seen humans catch pokemon like myself, why? I have all these questions but... no answers...

I never even introduced myself, I'm Aura, a Riolu, so you know where i got the name from, apparently when i was born from a egg, i emitted way too much aura and ended up being weak; after all, an aura pokemon like myself can't really survive without enough aura, I'm lucky to be alive i guess, but my aura is slowly regenerating back to me so I'll get stronger in no time according to master Lucario, he looked after me ever since i was born, apparently he found me as an egg on my own so you could say i have no idea who my parents are, but it's okay as long as master Lucario raises me! He's not that much older than me in fact, only about a couple of years so he understands my views.

The story starts...

After training with Lucario, walking through the field in which we live in...

"Master Lucario, how was that?"

Lucario: "you are getting stronger no doubt, but you still have a long way to go"

"Im sure i do, but at least my force Palm is looking better than before"

Lucario: "it's easy when you put your mind to it, Aura, you must concentrate on your power more than your accuracy still, i know it's only been a few months since that incident with hatching but you're doing a great job even with being weaker than your friends"

"Ah_ I'm weaker than... my friends..."

Lucario: "I apologise! It's not your fault, but you're reaching them quickly in battling, i heard about your victory the other day from Eevee, you almost perfectly used counter if you didn't get distracted by a flock of Starly... but you managed to gain victory after quick attack, and that made me happy!

"Master Lucario, thank you so much! Counter is a tricky move when you're only just discovered it right?

Lucario: "that's right, that's why I'm happy that you're becoming just as strong as a regular Riolu"

"I wonder what is like to be human though..."

Lucario: "from as far as i can tell, it's hard being human, a pokemon life is much easier in my opinion"

"Yeah, but i still wonder..."

Lucario: "maybe one day, you'll see what it takes..."

"I have many questions but... my answers won't come by staying clear of humans..."

Lucario: "you know this is for your own safety, you never know if they will try and capture you, Riolu it's a rare pokemon in Sinnoh, so be careful as always!"

"Yes, i know that! I am an Aura pokemon, i can tell the difference between good and bad people by how their aura rad... radi..."

Lucario: "radiates. You haven't mastered this yet however, so all you can tell is how they will act around you, yet this too may be that they would trick you"

"Of course, my guard must be up at all times!"

Lucario: "as it should always be..."


	2. Chapter 2: Eevee

"Eevee! Are you here?!"

?: "Heehee..."

jump!

"Waa! Eevee! I thought you stopped jumping me! Hmm, where should we play today?"

Eevee: "Hmm, theres nowhere new... how about the forest?!"

"The forest? But isn't that where the pokemon territories are? They're full of Spearow, and Zubat that somehow don't live in a cave..."

Eevee: "I'm sure it's fine as long we stay clear of them! Besides i heard there's some kind of treasure hidden there that no-ones ever been able to find!"

"T...treasure...? What kind of treasure?"

I tensed up, I loved new discoveries!

Eevee: "I really have no idea... but that's the joy of discovering it right?!"

"I guess so... then let's go to the forest, let's go to the Hidden Forest!"

So we headed off to the forest, I was really looking forward to it although... i hope we're not too much trouble for the pokemon living nearby... but this is Eevee, my best friend. I met Eevee soon after I met Master Lucario, as he knew Eevee's pack, she is the youngest there so i know how she feels about being the baby of the family, although... we're as close to eachother to be family right? That's what we think anyway, Eevee is really fun, i would never grow tired of the fun we have everyday...

Eevee: "hmm... treasure... sniff sniff"

"Eevee, did you catch a scent?"

Eevee: "ill admit that I've been here before, but it somehow smells different, the atmosphere feels different as well..."

"In a good way, or bad way...?"

Eevee: "just different... I really don't know how..."

"Is okay, let's just move on"

Eevee: "You're right, let's go!

Seeing Eevee in this way, I've never seen it before... what happened here...?

We played about for a bit, in the other side of the forest, Eevee didn't trust it where we previously were before, in the end, we still had fun!

Lucario: "Aura, you're back!"

"Eevee and I had fun!"

Lucario: "in the forest"

"How_?"

Lucario: "my aura told me of your position, tell me, have you or Eevee felt a strange sensation during your time in some part of the forest?"

"Eevee did, but i didn't..."

Lucario: "many pokemon have sensed some sort of change in the darkest part, they do not know whether it's dangerous or something new that brings no harm, even I with my aura can't detect what it is, so be careful if you plan to go back again soon!"

"Wow really?! Hmm okay, ill be careful! Sure!"

But...what is this strange sensation everyone has felt? Why not me? Am I not in touch with nature?


End file.
